


a serenade in metal

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [29]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Electric Guitars, F/M, Music, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 29: MusicSomething wakes Callum up at 2 AM.





	a serenade in metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).

It was 2 AM at the end of summer. The air was hot, and the sky was clear with twinkling stars, and Callum was home, fast asleep in his soft bed, dreaming. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, this was like every other night, except, it wasn’t.

Out of nowhere, a large sound woke him up, making him jump out of bed as it took him by surprise. The sound was so loud, so fast, so… changing. Almost like an... electric guitar during a death metal solo?

The teen immediately went to his window, and opened it, and there in the dark, holding an electric guitar with a full blown amplifier (how was it even connected to electricity?), was Rayla. Rayla, his best friend, and metal nerd, was in his garden at 2 AM, with a guitar.

As she saw him, she stopped.

“Rayla? What are you doing in my garden? It’s 2 AM.”

“Callum, this is my serenade for you. I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but you never seemed to get it, so now I’m here, hoping that a full blown serenade will help.”

“Wait? A serenade? Why? And, what is it that I’m not getting?”

“That I’m in love with you, you stupid dork! I've tried telling you seven times! You don’t think a full on serenade was my first try, did you?”

Callum felt his cheeks redden as he heard those words coming from Rayla.

“You like me?”

“Yeah, I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“That’s amazing, I like you too. This is really a cool way to find out, even if you woke up the entire neighborhood.”

Rayla laughed.

“Well, I’m but finished yet. I spent over ten hours practicing this solo, so you, and your neighborhood will hear it from start to finish.”

Wow, how he loved her.


End file.
